life to see another day
by crazy and random child
Summary: kim has had a really bad tiem in florida. Tommy and ther others save her from dieing but will the kim they know and love ever be the same again?other couples in this then just kim/tommy. takes place during the zeo ara. rated T just to be save
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I know it's really early to start a new story but I couldn't resist writing this story. The story will be like the stories "watch me shine" and "healing a broken crane" ( I recommend reading them their really good) **

**Craze ( me ): hey kim want to do the disclamer?**

**Kim: sure crazy and random child does not own this **

Walking along a vacant sidewalk is a young Kimberly hart coming back from gymnastic training. Out of the shadows appears a man. He snatches the former pink ranger from behind covering her mouth. Just as he quietly came from the shadows he returned with a kicking Kim.

In angel grove

Tommy was talking with Jason over the phone as he felt some kind of pain in his chest. It felt like someone was trying to rip his heart out of his chest. Jason heard tommy gasp as he stopped what he was doing. The pain was worse than when the green ranger powers started to act up. Before the pain had struck tommy they had been talking about how Jason just arrived along with Trini and zack back in angel grove for good.

"Hey tommy I'll be there with the others in a moment ok?" Jason was tuned out by a screeching crane in Tommy's mind. Tommy knew that kim was in trouble.

"Jase we need to go to Florida." "Why?" "Kim's in trouble." "What how do you know? Plus how are we going to get there? I don't have enough money to fly there!"

"Zordon might be able to teleport us there. _Zordon do you read me?" "Yes tommy. No need to explain I already understand the conflicted. I will be able to teleport you, Jason, trini, and zack there." "Thank you zordon!" "No need for thanks just go and bring back are crane." "Yes sir." _The four teleported in their respected colors.

In Florida

Kimberly had already passed out from the pain and bloods lose. The man undid the ropes on her wrists and threw her to the ground.

"I'm surprised that you survived. And you also were awake longer than any other teen I've done that to." He let her head fall and simply walked out of there not a care in the world. Then four flashes of light. When the light died down in their place stood tommy, Jason, trini, and zack. What they saw was things of nightmares.


	2. flordia problem ( real reason)

**Hey guys sorry for such a late chapter. Computer had a virus and could not write. Then I got side tracked. But here is the chapter enjoy.**

**Power rangers (all): sadly crazy and random child does not own power rangers**

**Craze (me): awwwwwwwww thanks guys but they are write I do not. If I did there would be a lot of romance and Kimberly would not have written a stupid letter and would be married by dino thunder. Question I'm planning to write a sequel to this where they are in dino thunder what do you think about that idea. Leave me your answers in reviews : ) **

Kimberly's once Carmel colored hair now looked black because of all the dried blood. Cuts and bruises littered her face and body. Rope burn curved around her neck, wrists, ankles, and torso. Jason took off his shirt to cover up kim then handed her over to trini to take care of her. The guys all fuming because of what happened to their sister or girlfriend went to find this man. They searched the whole area twice looking for him but found nothing to lead to him. They returned to take care of Kimberly and transport her to command center.

_"Zordon tommy here we need to be teleported away and quick." "Teleporting now tommy." _They soon were flying in their designated colors. As they arrived in the command center zordon went to work calling all the rangers to come and help the past pink ranger. When the other rangers arrived they hurried themselves in preparing Kimberly to be healed by one of billy's machines. Once kim was properly healed and had woke up everyone crowded around her asking questions at lighting fast speeds. Zordon was able to control the rangers when they realized that kim looked like she was going to cry. Kim was scared and confused wondering how she got where she was. Last thing she remembered was passing out while he still beat her telling her in a winey voice that it was just starting to get fun. Kimberly looked at zordon and Jason telling them that she wanted to go be alone for awhile so as the others were fighting the monster of the day. Jason and Kimberly were teleported out of the command center to jason's house where jason's parents took kim in with open arms much like they first did when kim's mom first moved to Paris. Zordon opted that kim does not mention anything about returning just yet. The rangers were not very happy to return and fine kim and Jason missing. Zordon told them that kim need to rest and save energy because of how much blood lose. All of the zeo team returned with the thing going through their head. What had happened to kim?

The next day

The next day everyone got out of bed disappointed that it was Monday. They had been hoping that they could talk to kim early and find out more information about what had happened down in Florida and why she was found in her condition. Jason's parents had been able to re-enroll Kimberly in school. All the zeo rangers were more than shocked when they saw Kimberly in some of their classes. At lunch the second Kimberly stepped into the lunch room a flash mob started with kids asking a bunch of questions to her but stopped by having her break down in tears to have them stop. The ranger team wiggled their through the mob and take the former pink ranger away from the group of kids. Kimberly was quiet the rest of the day. Once school was out Kimberly followed the others and was teleported to the command center.

At the command center

"Kimberly, can you please explain what went wrong in Florida?" asked zordon. "You see everything was great. I had friends that I could ask for help on almost anything". Kimberly noticed that most of the room tensed up and looked disappointed that they would not be her first contact if something were to happen.

"You know if I could not get a hold of anyone here." Everyone relaxed a lot. "I was being challenged. It felt . . . . . . . exciting. I was set on being gold at the pan global games. Then _he _came." Kim shivered at just picturing him. "Who's _he_?" Asked kat as she walked closer to kim planning to comfort her if needed along with the rest of team zeo along with zack, trini, and jason.

"He is Jackson Hampton otherwise known as jack. I never really liked him. He made me alert so I never got close to him." * All the others thinking * that's our girl. * * "But he was able to talk coach into do a tumbling routine with me. One night we stayed late to practice. Jack went home early while I stayed late to have more practice in the beam and my solo routine for the games. I was walking home by jack's house which is very close to my dorms. Someone came out and grabbed my. I-I struggled and tried to break his grasp but he was to strong." Kim broke down but stopped anyone from comforting her so she continued talking about the experience.

"He was able to drag me into his basement and tie me up by ropes purposely trying to have them cut into my skin. Then he started to rape me. As he did so he hit me with everything imaginable like baseball bats both wood and metal, Hammers, knifes, just blocks of wood were thrown while he pleasured himself." Everyone came and hugged her trying to comfort her. Even poor alpha tried to comfort her the best he could. It scared him to see such a brave, fun, lively person such as Kimberly look so broken. Everyone then got hit with something no one could explain. Almost like someone told them that there are worst challenges ahead for Kimberly and every one of them they have to face with her.

No one knew how right that person was. Live was just about to turn into a living hell yet would be filled with fun and romance with people finding their one true love. Kim was quickly yet regretfully let go of when the alarm started to go off. "It's morphing time" Shouted Tommy.

"Zeo ranger 1 pink."

"Zeo ranger 2 yellow."

"Zeo ranger 3 blue."

"Zeo ranger 4 green."

"Zeo ranger 5 red." Shouted the ranger team. All of them vanished in their respected color to fight the monster. In that amount of time Kimberly was teleported out by zordon to Jason's house. Once at Jason's she collapsed on her older brother figure that carried her up stairs. After Kimberly was put to bed Jason called the team to tell them Kim was ok but just as he picked up the phone Kimberly started to thrash screaming for tommy to come save her. Jason was able to wake her up but she locked herself up in the restroom only able to come out when she saw where she was. During that time she whimpered that she wanted tommy, Jase, and everyone from the ranger teams to come save her.


End file.
